Don't Want To Go
by Questionablelight
Summary: Albus manipulates Minerva into attending something she’d rather not… but is there a hidden agenda? (hinthint!) one-shot


**Okay right well this is in all probability pointless…. But anyway…. Its been half finished on my comp for a while and as I have just found it again after getting the damn thing fixed. I figured I may as well finish and post it…..**

**Pairings: need you ask? ADMM**

**Rating: R, or M why do they change these things? Rated for explicit adult scenes (my, my, don't I sound posh?) **

**Summary: Albus manipulates Minerva into attending something she'd rather not… but is there a hidden agenda? (hint/hint!) one-shot**

**The first part is based on actual events, namely my own. However its very, very loosely based. I mean as if my life is this interesting normally, so naturally I had to spice it up a bit. The fire alarm bit however did happen, but now I'm telling you the story before you've read it… **

**WARNING: Do not place plastic bag over mouth and/or head… (just kidding stole that one off a toy packet so no, I don't own it either) the real warning however… In case you missed it before its ADMM and is rated for explicit scenes, not extremely graphic, well I at least don't think so. If this turns your stomach or you feel will poison your innocent mind in anyway, don't let the door hit you on the way out! (in the nicest possible way)**

**Dedication: I know this isn't the best story for this but its the only one i had… I dedicate this to all war veterans, they defend our countries and keep us safe, and I wanted to post today because its ANZAC day. So have a good holiday people, and lest we forget!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me in anyway what so ever, regardless of how much I wish it did. Even the plot I suppose belongs to what ever God/Goddess decided to try their hand at the never ending, boring thing called my life….**

**

* * *

**

Don't Want To Go

* * *

"Albus what are we doing here?", asked Minerva McGonagall with an extremely pained expression on her face.

Albus took his time answering as he was staring fixedly at the screen in front of them. A muggle teacher was embarrassing herself in front of a class of young children, whilst physically abusing a blow up doll that appeared to be weighted so it couldn't't fall over no matter what you did to it. The doll, it was interesting to note, was called a Bobo doll.

(A/N well it was for me coz that's my friends nickname, the doll even looked like her in a way… but on with the story)

Albus started to make some notes. It was then he remembered that Minerva had spoken, and he replied with care as to how he put his words. It was still a touchy subject….

"My dear, we are watching an experiment on how demonstrated violence from figures of authority affects the children watching." He said this, knowing full well that this was far from what Minerva was really asking, but he liked to watch her get frustrated anyway even if it meant he would pay for it dearly later.

Minerva though simply arched a sleek eyebrow and said

"I will repeat my last question Albus. What are we doing here?"

Albus was not fooled though; and the irritated glace that she shot his way would have clarified the situation even if he were. He knew that he alone was guilty for making her go through this, even if he didn't't really feel guilty. Honestly the woman shouldn't't be so easy to manipulate. Oh well she wanted an answer and he couldn't admit to her he cheated…

"Okay Minerva, you are here beside me today listening to a lecture on Educational Psychology because you lost the bet. Might I remind you that this was Armando's suggestion that we should learning about teaching from a muggle's perspective? I might add also that I cannot help it if our headmaster is at times somewhat eccentric and wanted us to do this university course in Australia."

He almost missed he muttered answer of "he's not the only one", which caused him to smile. He then forced his attention back to the screen where a child was repeatedly attacking the 'Bobo' doll with a doll of her own, rather than the woman beside him. The woman in question was drumming an unrecognisable beat on the table unconsciously and staring at some point out the window transfixed with a glassy gaze.

Realising that the child was soon to be replaced only by another child, who, to use a fellow students words "Was bashing the shit outta the Bobo Doll", he allowed himself think back to a night only a few days ago…….

_Flashback _

"Minerva my dear, how about a little wager on our chess game?" Albus had said hoping that Minerva would agree because this time he wouldn't lose. Too much was at stake, his sanity was the first thing that came to mind; but he'd realised he had lost that some years ago. Amending his earlier thought, he decided that his desire to teach would be what he would lose.

"Albus I don't know why you bother, need I remind you that your classes still burst out in laughter due to a memory of you walking to breakfast in your boxers because of our game last week?" she replied inwardly smiling, she had naturally beaten him in their weekly chess match again, just like she had the last couple of million times. That was excluding the very first game where she'd been scared to win against her professor, and she had of cause let him win. Albus though had seen this and forbid her from doing it again, and demanded a rematch, which she won.

"Yes well, that was rather unfortunate, but I feel rather lucky tonight. So will you? I _Dare_ you to beat me Minerva!" knowing full well he'd said the magic word, Minerva couldn't back down from a dare. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

Never one to back down from a dare; she looked at him pointedly, and said uncharacteristically

"Bring it on Albus" well she _had _given him a chance to back out…..

Smiling to himself at how easy she was to manipulate he levitated the chess board from its place over the fireplace onto the table in front of them smoothly. Minerva took the opportunity to conjure herself a comfy chair and some hot chocolate.

Once they were ready, Albus named the terms;

If she won and he lost, then he would once more have to do something, anything of her choosing.

If he won and she lost, then she would have to something of his choosing.

Minerva confident that she would win once more agreed to the terms eagerly, she never turned down a chance to make Albus appear the fool, even if he walked willingly into it.

Albus, however, was also confident that he would win. Mind you this was because we was not going to play fair. He was shamelessly going to exploit her one weakness he knew so well… Himself…. That was it, his master plan. This was because there was no way he could survive what Armando wanted him to do with out her, and also because he had yet another plan that was going to be placed into position after he won this game.

The game had begun for only a few minutes when Albus started to slide his leg up and down Minerva's silky ones slowly. Startled out of what she was thinking she accidentally moved her queen into a position where he could take it with no opposition from her other pieces. Albus kept at it until it became obvious that Minerva, angered by losing her most influential piece so early in the game, was not going to make the same mistake twice.

Albus had however in the time that he'd been rubbing legs with her, moved ever so slowly so that he was now playing chess from the side of the board. This meant that he was now beside Minerva instead of directly across from her.

His hand now started to follow the path that his leg had originally traced, and then starting a new trail as it slid further up under her robes to the pale creaminess of her thighs.

She started to shiver as he caressed her inner thigh, but she still played on determined not to let him know how much he was affecting her by his actions.

Yet once more she lost another player, this time her horse, and it was soon followed by her black bishop.

His hand now tracing a path up from her hips, oh so slowly and distractedly, that she lost the black bishop's counterpart, the white bishop. She had no idea how he'd been able to play without losing any of his pieces with the exception of a few pawns.

Honestly she was about to lose it very soon, the spark he'd created would soon become a raging inferno.

Sensing that she was about to crack he kept his hand on it's path, lingering at her breasts. His fingers touching the tender area around them on top of her robes, but not quite the way she wanted him too. He knew full well that he was slowly torturing her with the promise of what could come.

Leaning over he started to gently suck at the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder. It was here she cracked. He felt the difference immediately, yet his triumph would come to him later. Now all he could feel was passion, his body was now pressed up against Minerva's and he crushed his mouth to hers. The chessboard which had gone flying when Minerva had turned suddenly, was lying dejectedly on the floor, forgotten in their moment of passion.

It was much, much later that he directed his gaze towards the abandoned chessboard and said the magic words.

"I win!"

"wha-What?" Minerva asked groggily, Albus' words had pulled her out of her pleasant euphoria.

" I win", Albus repeated confidently and triumphant.

"No you don't…. we haven't finished playing yet. Your not going delusional on me are you Albus?"

"Yes my dear, I truly have won, you knocked your king over when you sent the board flying." He had finally said it, now was when he would suffer the consequences of his actions though and he knew it. Her face was starting to turn red in indignation; Albus braced himself for the tirade that was about to come his way.

And then it just as suddenly stopped. He received a sweet smile instead and before he could begin to ponder on what caused it she said,

"Well then Albus, what is it you want of me", she said it in a voice that went in tandem to the smile, it was then Albus knew that he was going to pay. Oh not right now, but later, when he wanted something other than what he could claim from her right now as victory.

"Well", Albus started cautiously, " As you know Armando wants me to go to Australia to attend the uni course Education Phycology to further our understanding of the muggle-born children that attend here. I want you to come with me, we will leave in 2 days. We will only be there a few days and its currently summer there so bring cool items of clothing."

In answer Minerva simply straightened her back and rose gracefully from the ground. With head high and shoulders straight she turned her back to him and walked purposely out the door.

_End of Flashback_

Bringing himself back to the present he realised that there was currently a child who was having a tea party with the doll. This was evidently not one of the children who had seen the teacher demonstrating violence towards the doll, one of the control group. That was until he heard the child cackling with glee a few moments later saying I poisoned you. He had never realised that children could be so, err, inventive? Hmm perhaps the word he was looking for was imaginative.

Minerva had jumped at the sound of the cackling, but soon, once more fell back into her stupor and her eyes resumed their glassy look. Yet her daydreaming was soon to be interrupted again.

Albus had just noticed a young man stealthily slink back into the lecture room, when the air around him erupted with sirens. Both he and Minerva had driven their hands into their pockets in search of their wands before their lecturer sighed and exclaimed;

"Jesus Christ, this is the 10 time this month! The god damn it all, is my lectures that boring?" He stared pointedly at the young man Albus saw sneak into the room, before continuing, " Perhaps this is the real deal, even though I highly doubt it, but I guess we had better get on with evacuating."

Albus and Minerva looked around them in confusion, people were hastily stowing away their textbooks and other items in their bags before exiting. Not to be left alone in the room with the sirens they to followed suit.

Soon another set of sirens mingled with the current set, and Albus watched curiously as people heavily dressed in red and yellow made their way into the building. Minerva however stopped his spying as she started to drag him unceremoniously towards the entrance gates.

"My dear," he exclaimed, "where on earth are we going?"

"Honestly Albus do you ever listen when your being talked to? The lecturer just said that we could leave, go home, because it would take a while before they could make sure that there is not a fire."

"Fire?" he asked confused.

"Yes FIRE! What do you think the fire brigade just arrived for, that's what the sirens were about?"

"Oh" he muttered in dawning realisation that made all the recent events click into place.

"Come one Albus what are we waiting for? Lets get back now, maybe we can salvage some of the afternoon", she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

And with that said they apparated straight into their hotel room.

A long time later Minerva disturbed Albus' peaceful, dreamy thoughts with a kiss. It very soon deepened, Albus' hands started once more to explore territory that he knew so well. They were both gasping for air when Minerva broke the kiss.

"Albus," she said between breaths, "Do I really have to go back tomorrow?"

She truly was persistent; he had to give it to her.

"Yes my dear, you really have to go tomorrow. Maybe you will learn something if only you would pay attention."

"Never" she insisted, and Albus deciding that it would be best to change the topic before if got too heated, brought step one of his plan into action.

"Minerva? How do you feel about a night out on the town? Did you bring anything for a romantic escapade in the city?"

With a slow smile that brought his blood rushing once again to his lower regions she replied, "Yes". With that she got up, grabbed some things out of the wardrobe and shut the door of the bathroom determinedly behind her.

Albus correctly interpreted this as "Do NOT enter, you can see when I am done and not before", and therefore got ready in the communal bathroom downstairs.

Naturally he was finished well before Minerva. He sat on their bed waiting for her to finish up. Every few minutes she could be heard to say, " Nearly finished" or a "Few more Mins" which could hardly be heard over the fan.

After a fair while of waiting Minerva finally called out to Albus playfully, "Shut your eye's and Do NOT peak!" from behind the door.

Albus, ever the obedient one in the relationship, complied with her demands immediately, knowing that the sooner he did so the sooner he would see the finished product.

When she came out though he got the shock of his life. She was dressed in only the sheerest of lace camisole. It pooled around her toes and hugged every line and curve of her body leaving nothing to the imagination. It flaunted everything she had to offer, which was more than enough for Albus, her audience.

After a few minutes of staring and incoherent thoughts, Albus finally thought he was stable enough to say something without stuttering.

"I hope that your not , err, planning on going out in that!" mentally wondering why it took so long to get into only a scrap of material. That thought was only passing though because very soon, once more, he was beyond thinking anything.

Minerva sauntered over towards him with an exaggerated swing of her hips, and after placing her hands either side of his face pulled his lips into a heated kiss. She had soon pushed Albus backwards so his feet left the floor and tangled her legs around his. She threaded her fingers through his flowing hair, while he molded his hands and body to hers.

Their tongues still were completing their passionate and frenzied dance as Albus slowly worked the camisole off Minerva's shoulders and down her body to be kicked away by his legs. Flipping her over he moved his mouth slowly down to her breasts, stopping only to gently suck the hollow at the base of her neck, before stealing away her breath as he claimed her left breast in his mouth.

While he was doing this she was industrially working her hands at freeing his shirt from the restraints of his pants. Finally succeeding in her goal, her hands wandered up his body to start on the buttons that hindered her access.

He trailed kisses across her chest before cupping her other breast and gently nipped her breast bud. His other hand was massaging her other nipple back up into a tight peak. The way that she moaned and thrust forward into his caresses only aroused him further and the blood speedily rushed to his lower region as he hardened.

His hands created a path down across her smooth stomach, and where they went his mouth soon followed.

She was hardly aware of anything except for the way he ignited her. The inferno, which raged through her slim body, was overwhelming her and her senses were blocked by a heady passion created by him. Only he could bring this out in her, only he could make her feel like this.

All feelings and actions merged into one until he entered her. His fingers expertly applied pressure to her nub, the bundle of nerves that had her scream out his name in pure ecstasy.

She was close to the brink of her climax when he stopped, pulling her up short and leaving her wanting, needing more. Yet she started again thrashing madly when he replaced his fingers with his tongue inserting them within her soft, wet folds. He tasted her juices, licking and sucking as he went, enjoying the taste and scent of her, which was a heady brew. It heightened his arousal to the point that he almost lost control. Her moans were all the encouragement that he needed.

Her shouts of 'Now' fell upon deaf ears, as he wouldn't give into her demands, not until he had finished his seduction of her.

Snaking his way back up her now sweaty body to once again pull her lips into a hungry kiss. She took this opportunity to remove his shirt and it was tossed negligently away where it landed on the floor. She noted the hard thing in the pocket but in her moment of passion, thought nothing of it.

Within moments she had his pants and boxes off in one go, his shoes being kicked off earlier, and his arousal pressing into her hip. In a quick fluid movement she traded positions, so that she was the one on top.

Muttering about fair play she left a lingering kiss on the corner of Albus' mouth and, like he did her, teased his nipples into hardening with her mouth and hands. She lavished wet kisses over the muscled planes of his arrowed abs. All the time with a set destination, the pulsating head which dominated the area.

When she took him in her hand a shudder passed through him. Slowly, almost painfully slow, she moved her hand up and down, teasing him. He tired to lie still for her, allowing her to take control, but she made it very difficult. When she tentatively touched him with her tongue he was tempted to give in to the urge and come right there, but he didn't, he held onto the tiny shred of resolve he still had.

She circled his head with her tongue, basking in the power that she had over him, the power he allowed her to have. Starting from the top she worked her way down further until she finally took him all within her mouth. Rhythmically she slid up and down, faster and faster with her mouth and hands until he couldn't stay still any longer. Stopping her with his hand and then his voice, "Minerva, I …. Stop, I can't hold on any longer."

She slid up his body and lent in close to his ear only to whisper seductively, "Then don't…"

Flipping her over once more, he stared into her eyes, needing to see the connection between them reflected there as he entered her. He moved slowly at first, searching with her for their unique rhythm. Once they had found it they moved progressively faster until they had both climaxed together, exhausted.

It was hours later before either of them felt remotely like moving from each others embrace, and as it was Albus only did because he remembered his plan which had to occur tonight. Granted there was a major change in the plan, but he had to go through before he lost his nerve.

Kissing her on the forehead he whispered, "I love you… " Before getting up to fumble wildly in the dark as he searched for his discarded shirt.

Minerva curiously watched his progress silently from her side of the bed, wondering what on earth could be quite so important that it needed to be found right this very moment. She would have liked to stay curled up with Albus longer and wasn't to impressed when she found out that she couldn't. That was until she saw what he had been looking for and it clicked.

Smiling triumphantly Albus turned around to face her, taking in her moonlight surprised expression, it was the moment of truth and there was no backing out now. Padding his way back across to the bed, he knelt down on one knee before her and looked into her eyes.

He opened the velvet box slowly whilst saying, "Minerva, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? I love you so much and can think of no greater honor you could bestow upon me. I had it all planned out, but like plans seem to do they went astray. Still I don't think this could be anymore perfect. Then moon is creating a sort of halo around you and that's something I could never planned and please… " He trailed off stuck for words to describe how he felt.

Minerva was completely and utterly shocked, and even though she was a strong woman she couldn't stop the few emotional tears that escaped the boundary of her lashes. Unable to speak in an unusual moment of speechlessness she practically threw herself at Albus, passionately kissing him in answer.

Both of them noted the commitment, which was now mingled in with the love of their embrace, and it brought their passion to a whole new level.

After that embrace, and a great deal many more Minerva felt she had to ask.

"Albus…."

"hmmm..?"

"Can you grant me one favour before I become the Mrs Albus Dumbledore?"

"Sure… though what more could possibly want than me." , he joked. He was totally at a loss for what she needed right now but liked the way that the name sounded, it made him proud that she had said yes.

"Don't make me go tomorrow….."

**

* * *

**

**Right well that's the end everyone, and I hope you all enjoyed it… As usual I have no idea where this came from; excepting perhaps my very own boredom at having to go to uni in the School Holidays. Honestly I think some people really should evaluate and think things through better. School Holidays plus 17 year old people doesn't equal the concentration levels required for intelligent discussions about Educational Psychology.**

**And once again don't bother to flame me over your petty dislike of ADMM I didn't make you read it and I gave you enough warnings. I also don't need you to tell me that I'm twisted or perverted, my friends, family and yes, pets already occupy that domain and would never relinquish it to you. Yet if you have any other form of criticism, or simply want to say that you've actually read it (you don't have to like it), I'm very proud of you so drop me a line. Its really appreciated. **

**Reviews always make my day…**

* * *


End file.
